A new life
by raidenreviewsps3
Summary: Jason White managed to escape from his life of crime, L decides that he needs the help of someone this calibre. So once Jason manages to get to Japan, the truth is revealed and Light is in more danger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

The secret...

**J's P.O.V.**

I have done so many bad things in my life, this was only one of them. I'd gone under a few names, many of them being demon related, J is my real name. 2 weeks ago I was called by a annomous person, asking for my help with an investigation in Japan. Of course, a free plane ride and visit to Japan was really not something to turn up.

After a 24 hour flight, I landed in Japan's Kanto region. As I exited the airport, I lit up one my herbs, a combination of basic herbs and sugar helped me stay awake and alert. Before I could take my first drag. The phone rang, not my cell phone but the pay phone next to me. Cautiously I picked up the phone.

"Is this you?" I asked, looking for the man who made contact with me.

"_Yes, in a moment a black car will pull up. A man named Watari will drive you to my location, in fact. You'll be here before you know it."_

My world turned into darkness as a blindfold was placed over my eyes. I didn't fight back, I trusted this man for some reason. The journey was uneventful, the slight hum of the car was the only thing to keep me company. It didn't take long for the car to stop. However, there were about 4 car changes before finally I was thrown into the trunk of one car.

When we stopped. I was greeted by a soft voice.

"I apoligise for the invonveniance, but we must be certain that you weren't followed." It was an old man's voice.

I dragged myself out of the car, as my sneaker hit the floor I realised that I was in a parking lot of sorts. Probobly underneath a hotel of some description.

"I've been in worse, are you going to take of my blindfold or am I going to have to be hidden on the way up?" I groaned as I straightened my back.

The man took my blindfold off, he was quite a tall man, old and moustached. He held a combat mask for me to wear.

"I see, but I'm almost notorious in the west, the news shouldn't have braodcasted it over to asia right?" I asked as I took the mask.

"I would not be certain, your face hasn't been broadcast in Japan, but the crimes in question are well known here." Watari answered as I fixed the mask to my head.

"Your bag." He handed the gym bag I was carrying to me. I took it in thanks.

My mind was clouded.

"Why am I just following this guy? Should I be afriad? I mean, with the voice changer I still don't know what sex the voice is, so even if I don't meet the real owner of the voice it wouldn't matter." I couldn't think straight, a voice in my head was asking too many questions.

When we got into the elevator, I was reminded of the hotel hit. I was sent to kill a peadophile senetor, the job went wrong when I slipped up and the job got messy.  
Absent mindedly, I pulled the hood of my new jacket over my head. I didn't like to be too visual about my appearence, I hated superficioul people. The guy next to me didn't seem like the type to judge on appearence, I guessed that it was becuase of the appearence of his employer. I couldn't have been more right.

The doors opened and we walked for a short while, he opened a door, I accepted the gesture as I walked in. Something shocked me.

He was there, tall, thin, black hair, bags under his eyes, spiked hair and a terrible posture. Everything that happened next stuck with me, mainly because we both looked so similar.

"Hello, J." His voice was nothing like it had been over the phone. I realised what it was.

"You used a voice program, not to mask your voice, but to create a new one so I wouldn't know what to expect when I saw you." I was star struck.

"So... You could hear that from over the phone..." he thought aloud.

Carefully, I took off the mask.

"Look at you, I've been waiting to meet you for so long. I had no idea we looked so alike." He smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I finally asked the burning question.

"I am L. However, I must ask that you call me Ryuzaki from this moment."

I nodded in understanding, quickly I took the hood off.

"Why have you gone to the trouble to get me here?" I asked.

"Well, I need your help. Come with me."

Ryuzaki led me into the next room, a map was on half of the table and the rest had a number of markings on it. Sadly, they were in Japanese.

"Do not worry, you needn't worry about this. I need you for a different purpose." Ryuzaki explained.

The map had a number of red crosses on it, they had lines drawn between them. It looked as if Ryuzaki was trying to find a pattern. Clearly there was none.

"Someone's been killing randomly by the look of the map." I started.

"From a first glance that is how they look, but listen. Each and everyone of these red crosses is a criminal that was murdered, they were killed by a heart attack, these blue crosses are criminals that were killed by other means." Ryuzaki explained.

"Hm." I sighed, amused.

"Something funny?" He tilted his head.

"It reminds me of a story about a god o- ah. What are you doing Ruyzaki?" I asked.

Ryuzaki was sitting very strangly in his armchair.

"Sitting like this improved my deductive skill by about 37%. The reason matters little, please continue." He smilled.

"Oh, um. It was a bedtime story from the Tiwinoku, that's a village in china and a tribe. They believed that there wasn't just one god, but several. Hundreds in fact, most of them were gods of death. Sometimes they go rouge in the story." I explained.

Ryuzaki put his thumb in his mouth and bit it slightly, I took this as lead to continue.

"These gods of death end up falling in love with humans and trying to protect them, the gods die protecting them and end up falling to the earth as a mist. Sometimes they blamed the storms and terrible weather on the death of a death god. According to our legends, Tiwinoku can't be killed by gods of death, we can only die through battle or old age. Allthough my mom died in a car crash, so that's that myth debunked." I finished explaining.

"Hmmm..." Ryuzaki made a noise in thought.

"What could happen in these stories?" He pressed.

"Well... The gods would get bored and drop their notebooks into the human world-"

"Notebooks?" He interupted.

"Yeah, they write down names. That's all they do so that's why we call them lazy gods. Sometimes humans found the books, they go mad and kill people. All Tiwinkoku would do is throw them back to the god world."

"Is there a possibility that these are in fact myths and not legend?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Why is he so interested about this, if he's investigating killings, the last thing he needs is me to tell him fairy tales. Then again, it can't hurt can it?" The voice in my head spoke.

"Well, when I went back to the village. There _were _inscriptions on the temple walls about a falling book." I accessed a few of my memories.

We spent a while discussing the legend, L was very interested in this little tale of mine.

"Shinigami..." Ryuzaki sighed.

"Well, I guess that's what you would call them. I don't know the real name." I admitted.

"Hmm, a supernatural explination seems likely. Tell me, does a shinigami follow its human?" He asked.

"It has a obligation to follow the human who possesses the note book. If it looses it... I don't think they can get a new one."

"Well then, I suppose if we follow this tale then we could find kira..."

I laughed manically, it was made worse by the fact that I figured that I was under suspision seeing as I knew about a way that these deaths would've been made possible.

"You think that superstition will help solve this case? No-one's seen a shinigami." I only just stopped laughing.

"I understand why would feel that way, but the fact that you're stood here makes that theory just that much more likely. You see when I said that I'd been following you for quite some time, I meant it. I've seen what happened at that village, what you did whilst defending the village people..." Ryuzaki stopped before he could push me further, I hadn't realised that I'd been shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry, the past is something that I don't like to remember." I explained, it didn't make sense but Ryuzaki seemed to understand.

"I see, well back to my original point." He picked up a file and handed it to me. I sat down to open and read the file.

"Inside you'll find the description of your role here. I think you'll be happy with it."

Ryuzaki had made me a body guard, the file contained a keycard and ID with a fake name in it.

"Wait, you wanted me to be a body guard?" I asked, not believing the file.

"Yes, I should also tell you that you are a suspect in this case. Allthough the chance that you are kira is below 2%" L explained.

"WHAT? DOES HE HAVE A DEATH WISH? KILL HIM! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU ARE!" The voice was screaming at me.

"Shut up." I whispered to myself.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Ryuzaki pressed.

"Oh, sorry. It's just... Do you have a death wish? If I was the killer then wouldn't have I tried to kill you yet? Don't you think it's just a little bit strange that a psycopath wouldn't kill his enemy the moment he sees him?" I was shaking a little again.

"Yes, that's why you're only at a 2% so I wouldn't be so stupid as to leave my life in the hands of the person whom i'm trying to find." Ryuzaki frowned as he began to put sugar cubes into his tea.

"Wha-. Ok, I guess there is some sort of sense behind that. I was never very good at maths." I made up the likliest excuse.

"I must also explain something to you, none of the investigators speak perfect english. You'll be staying with me so I can give you a report on what has been discussed. Think of it as a 24 hour survaillance program."

I was taken aback, after all. My sleep wasn't perfect, I was tired and the plane trip didn't give me much time for private sleep. Night terrors isn't something I wanted to experiance mid flight.

"Here, you look exhausted." Ryuzaki handed me a hot cup of black coffee topped with cream. I definitaly needed it.

"Thank you, I havn't slept much." I thanked as I drank slowly from the cup.

Gently, I rubbed my chin, a small amount of stubble had begun to form. I was growing as a teenager, I'd seen most of the things that grizzled war vets didn't even know about. I thought it was time to drop crime and go back to helping people in a better fashion.

"I would assume that as a bodyguard, I would need a weapon. Then again..." I put the coffee down on the table.

"I highly doubt you actually need a bodyguard... I believe that you wouldn't reveal yourself to the public, or at least show your face outside. Look, I think you need me for something else other than a bodyguard. You need insurance, because of my powers you believe that I could figure something out faster than you, or kill people without being in sight of that person... You need me to confirm your theories about this being a supernatural case, which is why you were so interested in that tale of mine." My mind ran amok with my mouth.

Ryuzaki smiled, a small chuckle left his lips.

"I believe I made the right choice, with some training you couldd become quite the investigator."

I was taken aback, I joined in with the chuckle.

"I suppose." I took another drink from the coffee.

"Have you ever seen a Shinigami?" Ryuzaki pushed.

"As a matter of fact, I think I have... I was raped about a year ago and tourtured. I saw this black thing, it was like a shadow but I saw its eyes, they glew, it had crow wings and it looked like a..." I was almost afraid to talk about it.

"A what?" Ryuzaki leaned forward, his face painted with curiosity.

"Clown." I took another drink.

"I thought it was an hallucination. Problem was, it looked at me. It wasn't a shadow because one of the guys in the hut passed right through it. Then it flew away." I explained as I wiped the cream from my mouth.

"Take a look at this." Ryuzaki passed me a photo.

It was a pentagram, drawn in blood. A man's face next to it, pinned by a paperclip. It was too easy.

"This man drew this pentagram with his own blood before he died. Although, he clearly didn't believe in the ocoult." I passed the file back.

"How so?" Ryuzaki spoke.

"The markings are all wrong. The point of the star is toward the roof, whereas on a real witchcraft pentagram the split is toward the roof. This guy was being controlled before he died. Not only this, but he was shaking as he did this." I explained.

It was true too, everything that had happened to this man clearly was being contolled.

"It could've been pain."

"No, if he believed in the devil with all his heart, the pain wouldn't have mattered. The person who did this knew what he was doing but was trying to stop himself from doing so, hense the shakyness." I explained further.

Ryuzaki put his thumb back in his mouth, he knew exactly what I was saying but he didn't particularly agree with it.

"Well, I suppose that is a possibility. What about this person?" He gave me a photo of a young skinny male person. I'd never seen him before in my life.

"No idea, he's a suspect then?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Ryuzaki was suprised.

"...There's no post mortem picture?" I tried.

"He doesn't exactly look like the type to be a criminal, then again neither do I." I sighed as I put the picture down and took another drink.

"That is Light Yagami, he is the cheif director's son."

I coughed on the coffee slightly.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense. He'd be able to get access to criminal's names through his father's computer without much problem." I wiped the coffee from my eyes.

"That's right, you do have all the makings of an investigator. It's a shame you aren't clean." Ryuzaki frowned.

I smiled, it was true.

"I wouldn't be able to keep up. Being an assassin was easy enough, it wasn't hard to cover tracks."

We continued a conversation well into the night, I began to yawn in exhaustion. No amount of sugar or caffine was going to keep me awake. A few seconds later, the room began to darken, my eyelids drooped.

"Ryuzaki, I'm very tired right now." I stiffled a yawn.

"I understand, I should've thought about this. There are no beds in this room, so you'll have to sleep on the couch for now."

"It doesn't matter, I could sleep on shattered glass and be comfortable."

Ryuzaki got up and walked around to me, put a hand on my forehead and kept it there for a minute.

"You're very cold." He gave a worried tone.

"I'm always cold." I yawned again, it was getting hard to keep my eyes open.

"It's OK, we'll discuss this more in the morning. Good night J."

I smilled as Ryuzaki said my name the right way.

"G'd night Ryuzaki." I kicked my shoes off and pulled my legs to my chest, slowly, I fell asleep in the security of the worlds greatest detective.

Batman can get fucked.

However, my sleep was quickly disturbed by a slight mumbling a few feet away from me. I opened my eyes slightly, Ryuzaki was eating quite a lot of sugar and watching a survailance tape. I'd seen much stranger things and done a lot stranger things so I wasn't phased by it. I went back to sleep after getting used to getting to the noises.

5 hours later, sunlight entered the room turning my deep black into a burnt orange. I opened my eyes to see L in exactly the same position he was when I went to sleep myself. I hadn't seen stranger things than this. He was wide awake and was still looking over a survailance tape.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked

"Yes, although it sounded like you were having quite the nightmare." He didn't take his eyes from the screen.

"Well now you know why I didn't sleep on the plane." I got up and walked around to behind Ryuzaki.

The survailance tape was that of the deaths that happened in prision. I was confused to say the least.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ryuzaki spoke first.

"Sure."

"How do you feel about wearing a face mask? I'm worried that even though you havn't been out in public, it shouldn't be easy to find your face." Ryuzaki held up a face scarf.

"Ryuzaki, I'm almost infamous for getting into trouble. It wouldn't be hard to find my face on the internet, so I'm good." It didn't make sense to wear a mask when my face was likely to be over the internet.

"I was right about you, most people are terrified of death. You don't seem too phased."

"I don't care about death, I just want it to mean something when my time's up. Living safe means living long, but what's the point? If you're going to live 'till 100 it's hardly worth it when you can barley move. If I die here, I died finding this killer. If I die at home, I die protecting my familly." I explained as I sat down next to him.

"I admire your philosophy, would you say this looks familliar?" He pointed at a prisoner having a heart attack.

"No, I havn't seen a heart attack before."

"If you were kira, how would you do it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"...If I were kira?...Seeing as it seems like he's punishing people I'd do it in person. I would be seen, but it would mean something. A deterent." I was trying to repress memories.

"I see... You seem brave."

"I'm a coward Ryuzaki, a smart one at that."

"How so?"

"Well, I killed people for no real reason. The killings didn't mean anything other than I could stay under someone's roof. I was scared of what would happen should I not." I explained, doing my best not to start having flashbacks.

"There's no need to tell me everything you know, I suppose you can have some secrets."

I shook my head.

"There's every need. The last thing I need is you locking me up because I didn't tell you about something you asked."

I took out the fake ID. My new name was Alex Black, a little different from Jason White.

"So... Why do I need a keycard?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just for security purposes. Plus when the other investigators arrive I don't want them to panic when they find out who you really are." Ryuzaki explained.

"Right, you don't want them to freak out over a 14 year old assassin wearing a face mask, you'd rather them freak out over a 14 year old investigator... Wearing a face mask." Ryuzaki was definitaly a person you couldn't always understand.

He switched the survailence tapes and froze on a certain scene, it was a collage kid walking home. There was something strange. There was an apple in mid air. I moved the thought to the back of my head, hoping that I was just hallucinating and not seeing a Shinigami.

"What do you make of this?" Ryuzaki turned to me as I looked closer at the screen.

"Well, I-" I was cut off by the voice in my head.

"_JUST KILL HIM, HE'S RIGHT THERE! FUCKING DO HIM!" _it screamed at me. It's hard to ignore something telling you to kill someone when there's only one other person in the room.

"I think he could be talking to himself." I tried as I looked at the kid's open mouth.

"Yes, I noticed that as well. Let me play the whole tape for you."

The kid walked down the street, he was definitally talking to himself but I was more concerned with the shadow that had appeared in the streetlight.

"He's being followed by someone."

"Well done, your observation skills are quite good, but you missed something." Ryuzaki slowed the tape down.

"You can clearly see something in the air here, by the time the camera transitions it hasn't landed, nor is it still there. It's gone."

"So, I wasn't hallucinating?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you were." Ryuzaki got up and walked over to the tray next to the couch.

"Judging by the strange behaviour around Light, I suppose there is something suspicious. That's not the point. Have you noticed that more often than not, groups of children walk home in groups?" Ryuzaki began to pour coffee into two cups.

"I havn't been to school in a year Ryuzaki, I used to run home to get away from people trying to hurt me." I stood up and looked out of the window.

My millitary jacket was beginning to feel heavy on my shoulders, I had no idea how tired I was.

"Well, nevertheless more often then not these groups are usually very popular kids, like Light."

"Hold on, is 'Light' the guy in the video?" Again, I was confused.

"Yes, now. Why would an extremly popular college student walk home alone?" Ryuzaki handed me another cup of coffee.

"So he could do something without being seen or... Talk to someone who can't be seen... You think he's being followed by a Shinigami?"

"It's a possibility."

"No, it isn't. The only reason a Shinigami comes down to earth is when he or she drops their notebook into the human world. They only follow a human if the notebook has been picked up by them... Unless Light has a notebook..." My thoughts were beginning to swarm around me.

"The only way there is a Shinigami following Light, is if he's picked up the notebook... Why did he drop it?" I thought aloud.

"You said shinigami get bored."

"That's right, we have no way of knowing whether or not he's being followed by one or not." I sighed.

"Can't you see them?"

"No, at least I don't think I can. I was drugged up Ryuzaki I could've been hallucinating for all I know." I sat down again and took a long drink from the coffee, I was grateful that Ryuzaki could make a decent cup of coffee.

"Without meeting Light in person, I don't think I'll have much chance of seeing one. Even if I can see them they usually avoid Tiwinoku... Acording to legend anyway." I put a hand to my head.

"Exactly why I'd like to meet Light in person. However..." I felt a handcuff on my wrist.

"I can't keep 24hr survaillance on him and you at the same time."

"Fuck." I sighed.

"I hate these things."

"We're to meet Light's father and the rest of the NPA very shortly." Ryuzaki explained.

"It would seem hypocritical of me if it didn't look like you were under my watch."

"Ok, alright. As long as I can shower and stuff without these cuffs." I laughed.

"Of course, this is only for appearances sake." Ryuzaki spoke.

A knock on the door distracted my attention on the cuffs. Watari appeared from no-where and opened the door. Several police officers walked in. Ryuzaki got up and walked over to the door, accidentally dragging me. I ended up falling forwards onto my face. I couldn't understand what most of them were saying, although what I did see were their police badges.

I groaned as I got up. Ryuzaki directed me over to the other side of the room and introduced me as Alex and that I couldn't speak Japanese.

"This is..." The cheif's jaw dropped.

"You have me mistaken for someone else." I began to wish I had cut my hair before I came out to Japan.

"I must ask that If you're going to talk to the young one, then you should speak english. He doesn't have a good grasp on Japanese." Ryuzaki explained.

"I'm only here as Ryuzaki wishes me to be." I added.

"Who is this kid?" A tall afro sporting guy gave his input.

"He is going to be a key part in this investigation, although he will be under the giuse as my bodyguard. Not only this but his deductive skills are quite remarkable, it would be a shame is he were to be wasted on the streets as a gun-for-hire. Nevertheless, he is a suspect in this case hense why we're wearing handcuffs. I should also tell you that he is no ordinary child. None of you are to try and talk to him about his past. However, that's beside the point." Ryuzaki lead everyone into the room with the table.

I picked up my coffee and drank a little. I recived a shocked gasp from one of the younger detectives. My eyes began to glow again, I didn't really know what to do. Not that there was something I could do.

"He's that demon kid!" he exclaimed with a smile. The smile shocked me more than anything else, it kind of suggested that he was a fan of mine or something.

"Don't call me that, you don't have to do anything I tell you but if you do one thing for me, you'll never call me that again." I replied coldly.

"Don't be like that, I know all about you!"

"Then you know what I've done in the past." I put the cup down.

"That's enough small talk for now on. Let's get down to buisness."

**Light's P.O.V**

I had managed to kill all 12 FBI agent within the space of 3 days of them starting their investigation, it wasn't going to be very long until I figured out how to find L. Then again, it wasn't long before L was going to try and find me himself. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Light. Wanna hear something funny?" Ryuk began as I closed the death note.

"Depends." I sighed as I hid it away.

"Do you know what a Tiwinoku is? Well, when they're near, we shinigami can feel them. What's more is that a Tiwinoku can see Shinigami without touching the death note." He explained.

"So?"

"Well, if L has a Tiwinoku on his side and I'm with you, he'll be able to see me and it wont be long before L would put two and two together." Ryuk laughed.

"So you're saying this because you can feel one close by?"

"No. I just have this feeling we'll run into one of them." He chuckled.

"Damnit, even if I do run into L. If he is a tiwinoku then I'm done for." I sighed.

"It wouldn't matter, most people who see a Shinigami usualy die from shock, a tiwinoku might think he's hallucinating. Hell they're all so disturbed and destructive I guess their practically born insane. Allthough, I did run into a tiwinoku. He was in a bad way so I granted him a little visit. I think he's still alive." Ryuk laughed.

"This is bad."

"No kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

Death note chapter 2 - Changes.

**J's P.O.V - 2 days later.**

"J, could you do me a favour?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Anything, what do you need?" I answered.

"I need you to go down to the police headquarters and deliver something for me."

"A courier job huh? Sounds easy enough." I smilled.

Ryuzaki gave me an envelope and a map marker, it was about a mile from where we were.

"I can do this. It wont be too difficult right?".

So I was walking along for about 5 minutes and reached the police head quarters with very little problems. I took the face scarf that Ryuzaki gave me and covered my mouth with it then pulled the hood over my face before I entered.

"I need to see someone from task force! I have information about the Kira case!" A woman raged.

I decided to wait for a second.

"I'll try and reach them one more time but I don't think anyone is in headquarters right now."

"_IDIOT, WHY IS HE TELLING HER THAT? IF SHE IS KIRA, THE WAR IS LOST, KILL HIM!"_My voice in my head was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Here's the problem." I walked over to the scene.

"Task force isn't here, and if you really have information about Kira. You can give it through paperwork. Why do you need to meet in person?" I walked over.

"Are you a part of task force?" The woman began.

"A very small part, to show that." I pulled out the letter and put it on the desk.

"This is directly from him, this letter is also for the director of the NPA and no-one else." I explained to the receptionist as I placed the envelope on the desk.

"You're a delivery boy, huh? Well I need to talk to an investigator." The woman sighed

"By saying that you automatically release to me that you are an investigator following the kira case. If I were Kira you would be dead miss..." I smilled behind the mask.

"You sound just like him, are you a successor?" She asked.

I shook my head and pointed at the envelope.

"I'm just a courier, for today at least. You should also understand something. I can take you to the man you're looking for. If you give me some proof that you are not Kira."

My phone began to ring, a heavy metal riff told me exactly how much time I had left, allthough I let it ring off.

"Sorry about that, I'm waiting though." I smilled.

The woman took a look at me before giving me a picture of a tall man.

"This man was my fioncee, kira killed him and I'm trying to find kira for revenge." I had my evidence. That was disturbed as a black shadow darted passed my eyes. Instantly I turned to look.  
Light Yagami had walked into the room.

An aura of poison floated around him, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Which, wouldn't have been very far. I wanted to know what that shadow was, but I wasn't exactly going to go and ask him.

I turned to the woman, I had this feeling that Light would try and maniplate her, he was handsome enough to do it, but I could look past the flesh.

"Follow close, we're going to take back streets." I started as I walked past Light. My face hidden, I felt perfectly fine.

We exited the building, not much to say about the street apart from that it was starting to snow. I was feeling better that I was outside, but the woman next to me was causing me to feel paranoid, the voice in my head telling me to stop her was getting louder.

The woman and I walked further along the street before I revealled my face and dyed blonde hair, I turned to her and waited for her to catch up. I hadn't realised how fast I walked.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't show my face in there." I looked up at the woman as I took the hood down.

"Doesn't this look suspicious?" She asked.

"No, people don't know who I am. For all they know we're related." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cigarette tin.

"I hope you don't mind, I havn't lit up in 3 days." I took one of the herb cigs and lit it with a click of the fingers, a blue flame lit the end as I took a breath in.

Finally after a few days, I was feeling alive again. I hoped that I wasn't addicted to anything in the cig, but they were made from things like rosemary so I couldn't really get addicted.

"Arent you too young for that?" The woman asked

"Don't even start. Let me inform Ryuzaki." I pulled my phone out and called him. The phone began to ring.

It kept ringing, ringing... ringing...

"Yo Alex! It's Asihi, what's up buddy?" The voice on the other line spoke.

"I must have the wrong number." I hung up and continued walking with the woman. Whoever was on the other side was definitaly trying to get to L, I needed to tell Ryuzaki as soon as posible.

"I still don't know your name. For security reasons, I'm Alex." I explained.

"Naomi, you do look familliar." She answered.

"I've never seen you before in my life. I don't like being followed by people I don't know. You see?" I took another drag. I was trying to keep a low profile.

"Do you think L-"

"Wait, don't talk about it out here. If we've been followed, it wont matter what we use as code. An neandrethal could understand anything I can come up with. Unless you can speak cantonese we can't discuss him or anything to do with the mission out in public, do you understand?"

Naomi nodded, we continued walking to the hotel. I stopped to take a look around and stubbed the cigarette out under my feet, I scanned the area around the hotel, looking for some sign of someone following us, or that black shadow that I saw in the police HQ.

"Are you alright, Alex?"

I nodded and walked past her and into an open elevator. Before she could get inside, I blocked the doorway off.

"There's something I need to tell you, Naomi. You have a choice now. If it turns out that you don't have any information relating to Kira and are just up here to try and find out his real name or in fact see his face, I'll have no choice but to kill you and I wont hesitate. If you are here for that purpose and you walk out of this elevator, the police will be on your tail for the rest of your life. So... Desicion time." I explained as I pulled the mask down.

"I understand. Take me to him."

I let the door close and we were lifted up and high onto the 23rd floor. I took Naomi to the door and repeated something to her.

"This is your final chance Naomi." I smiled.

She nodded so I opened the door for her, we entered the room. L was already stood there. Hunchbacked as usual. Naomi seemed unphased by his appearance, meaning she'd seen him before.

"You haven't changed at all." She smilled.

"Naomi, I suppose you really do have something to tell me." L scratched his head.

"Kira managed to kill Ray, I believe Kira is the person the FBI had him follow."

I walked away whilst trying to stop bursting out into laughter. The thing was, I didn't trust any government, America's the least. I hated the FBI and the CIA, nothing could turn that around. However, this woman who I'd only bumped into trusted me to take her to L. This changed nothing.

I returned my thoughts to the map I had been reading which lay on the coffee table. Next to it was a letter with one letter on it.

J

Intruiged, I picked up the letter and carefuly opened it. The paper on the inside was expensive and didn't really have much to say for itself, the text which lay on the paper was a different manner intierly.

"Dear J.

You must take me for a real dumb son of a bitch. You lead me to believe that you're in a sticky situation, when really you're working with japanese police!?"

The handwriting was familliar, the letter was from Jack, a kid no older than I was. His thick southern accent took over the voice in my head, reading the letter to me.

"Well, nevertheless. I'm worried about you, Luke and I did exactly what you told us. We're safe in your old house at the time of writting this. The place is wierd, everything looks as if it's been untouched for years on end. We did get a knock on the door. Aparently your uncle is still living in the city, he's been doing us solids since we gave him that envelope of yours... Must be that he's heard your name flying around the country.

I hope that you're safe.  
The love of your life - Or at least I hope so- Jack .T.

P.S.  
Luke's a little ill, nothing I can't handle but I hope you can hurry it up over there and get your ass back over here so you can tell your little brother a bedtime story."

I sighed as I folded the letter, it didn't take a genius to figure out how the letter came to be here. It was just a shame that Jack had decided to use a letter instead of calling me on the phone. Then again, the letter had Jack and Luke's name on it. So I decided to keep it in the pocket of my black jacket and keep it close, I thought of it as a good luck charm.

I was wrong.

"Alex, I answered the phone like that so no-one would get ideas." Ryuzaki scolded me.

"You could've at least told me before I went out. That way, I know when to be freaked out and when not to be." I retorted calmly.

"Well, nevertheless. Thank you for bringing Naomi to me, this should help the case go faster."

Silently, I thanked my luck that I'd done the right thing. However, I was still pensive about the whole thing. Luck was something that only came around when you needed it. Nothing else, like muscle memory that makes you dodge the bullet or block the punch.

"You're welcome." It was quiet, but it was acknowlegment at the least.

Whilst the two talked over the kira case, I reminiced over the few days in which I was an assassin. There was something in my head too, like a bullet from and age old wound, I called it stupidity. I was looking at the map and Light Yagami's file, I was planning the best way to kill him.

Why? There was no why, there was no justification. It was just my paronoia kicking in. I needed a plan to kill him. If there was even the slightest chance that he was definitally kira, he had to die. There would be no court that would take the evidence that we could propose. I thought of it as 'an eye for an eye' but there wasn't enough pain receptors in a human body to make up for the amount of murders comitted.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Naomi sat down next to me, close too.

"Just... keeping to my thoughts." I made up the most beliveable excuse.

"Using a map and a case file?" She was suspicious. She had the right to be.

"I'm a disturbed individual, I do this to calm down." It was a half lie, I didn't do things like this to calm down, it was just fantasy.

"Ever thought about therapy?" She asked.

"The therapist would need therapy." I joked.

"So you've seen a lot then?" She pressed on in my life.

Naomi was beginning to become an annoyance, people who showed an interest in my life never usually lived long. Naomi seemed to press all the buttons to set off a nuclear bomb that had been waiting a long time to go off.

"Not everything. I've seen a lot of bad things, done and felt a lot of them too." I thought back to the mall, where I took my first life.

"Killed people?"

I nodded, I was beginning to hate this conversation I was having. Ryuzaki must not have given her the same warning he gave the others.

"I don't like this conversation right now. Can we please stop?" I asked, almost pleading.

"It's better to talk." She pressed further.

I'd had enough, she wanted to know if I'd killed these people for good reasons, she'd know.

"I killed my first person in a mall, he was trying to kill my familly. Then I went back to my birthplace and we were attacked, I went crazy and must have killed about fifteen people. I blacked out and woke up a week later, dragged into being an assassin. I killed 7 men so I could sleep in a warm bed and an extra 3 just because they got in my way. So that's 26 people at 14 years old." My eyes didn't leave the table as I explained my kill count to her.

"You were an assassin?"

This was how therapy worked. The guy or girl asks questions, you answer as best you can, trying not to let too much out. The questions were designed to trigger emotions, to let it all out. I wasn't too happy about the idea of going to all this trouble to keep someone else happy.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I know what you're trying to do. It. Is. Not. Happening.  
I don't want to talk about the things I've done in the past." I was trying my best not to get angry.

"Therapy-"

"STOP!" I stood without knowing what I was doing. I realised that I had burst in a flame of anger. I backed away, I didn't want to hurt anyone so I ran past everyone and out the door and almost kncoked over the other detectives.

"Shit..."

I turned and sprinted away from them all and out of the fire escape to head towards the roof. I was quick and they were sloppy, I could' ve played with them on the fire escape if I wanted to. Hating what I'd done, I slipped myself into one of the AC units. It had been gutted out long before I'd gotten inside it. No-one had seen me, it was good that they hadn't.

It was all wrong, I was angry at myself but there was nothing that I could do about it. Honestly, I wanted to curl up and die. There was a knock on the side of it, someone was trying to get a reaction from me. Or at least, I thought they were.

"Shouldn't we try and find him in one of these things?" It was Matsuda's voice outside.

"Matsuda, don't be stupid. No-one is small enough to climb into one of these comfortably. It doesn't matter, he will come out when he needs too."

**Naomi's P.O.V**

L was definitaly angry with me, although it was hard to tell when he had an almost permament expression.

"I understand that you were interested in Alex's past, however I specifically gave you instructions not to talk to him about it." he scolded.

"How can you trust him if you don't know anything about him?" I retorted.

"I know he's a reliable assassin, he's smart and he doesn't lie down and take hits. I need him because he has experiance that none of us have. So, if he comes back, don't press this any further." Ryuzaki went back to eating sugar cubes.

I wasn't done.

"You know I trust you, after we worked together on the los angeles BB murders. But I can't work with anyone who is trying to find someone just like him!"

"Alex hasn't done anything like Kira, he doesn't have visions of a god. The only reason he killed was to protect the people he loved, he isn't selfish or selfless. He a man of the moment."

**J's P.O.V**

I climbed out of the AC once the police cheif had gotten out of the way, quickly I darted away. It would've been better if I had kept quiet when Naomi was talking at me. It was too late, an old flame had been stoked too long, it was time for me to make a move.

I snuck back into the building, outside the 'HQ' door. I waited, listning.

"I understand your concern, but I will only warn you. He is dangerous, but he is kind."

I didn't want to hear any more, I went outside again and sat on the ledge of the roof. I lit up another smoke, the faint sickening taste lingered from the last one I'd had.  
I felt terrible. My start, working there was just not enough. Kira had to die, Ryuzaki would've tried to keep him behind bars like a comic book super hero.

Before long I realised I'd begun to burn my fingers by smoking the herbs down to the butt.

"How long have you been up here?"

I turned my head, it was the police cheif Yagami. I turned back to look at the rooftops surrounding the hotel, had it been night, the veiw would've been much better.

"A while I guess." I replied a little late, but replied anyhow.

"Why did you run off like that?" He walked over a little close, like I was some kind of vicious predetor.

"I don't bite, she acts like I do. Behind my back at least." I sighed, considering lighting up another smoke.

"But do you realise what it means when you run away from your past? It means you're afraid of it, it means that you're weak and you can't control yourself." Cheif came closer, I was afraid that he'd push me enough to push him over the edge.

I got up and walked away from the edge, past the 60 year old and lent against the AC unit.

"Don't tell me about my past, you havn't been through what I've been through, I doubt you've seen what I've seen." My consideration for a smoke was almost becoming an eventuality.

"Still, the past is past. You have to move on."

"THE PAST TO YOU IS MY PRESENT! 14 YEARS OF HELL DOESN'T GET LEFT BEHIND! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T MOVE ON!" I screamed at him.

I realised what I'd done, my hands covered my head. My body was going to lose it, I wanted to die. For the first time in so long, I regretted something. The cheif looked taken aback, he clearly hadn't had anyone talk back to him before, if anything, this proved to me that Light would be a push over.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place to say. I'm not your father." Cheif spoke

"I'd rather you were, if that were the case then... maybe things would've gone differently." I admitted and calmed my body down.

"Things happen for a reason, no matter how terrible they are. Now, come inside. No-one is going to ask you about this any further." The chief stood there and waited for me.

"Really? I know how people work." I stood up and followed him, back into the building.

We reached the apartment and walked inside, I was surprised when I found there wasn't a gun pointed at me. It was nice to say the least, but it made me think that the gun was somewhere else and would certainly make it's appearance.

"Have you calmed down?" Ryuzaki asked.

I nodded, not wanting to speak to anyone. I stood away from the group and listened in carefully, making out what I could. The meeting went on painfully long until someone addressed me by my alias.

"Alex?" It was the youngest of the detectives, Matsuda.

"Huh, oh, yeah. What's up Matsu?" I replied.

"Ryuzaki asked me to give you this."

Ryuzaki was 5 feet away from me, the least he could've done was break me out of my trance himself. Either way, it was a file.

"Thanks." I took it.

The file contained Light Yagami's face again, I was beginning to get sick of looking at his face, it seemed that he came up too often too. Ryuzaki was no-where to be found and i was the middle of the day. I was confused on what to do.

"H-have you heard of Misa-Misa?" Matsuda asked.

"Not really, why? Is she involved in this?" I was trying to get a firm understanding of what was happening.

"Well, kind of. We think she visited Light's home the other day, Ryuzaki thinks we should get in contact."

I smiled again, Ryuzaki was trying to bring out all the evil inside me to try and get me to kidnap Misa for questioning or something along those lines. When I was just about to ask where he was, he appeared.

"I believe you have taken my plan out of context, Matsuda." He frowned.

"J, all I want you to do is be present when a team goes in to grab her. I want you to look and see if anything happens, if something does I want you to have a clear view of it so that you can tell me." Ryuzaki explained

Knowing that I hadn't came to Japan to relax, I nodded. Hoping that I wouldn't have to kill anyone.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I tell you I saw something crazy." I replied, agreeing to do my job.

**4 hours later**

I was lying down on the top of a large building, a pair of binoculars in front of my eyes looking on the scene, well, I wasn't. I was pale, a sickness flooded me, my hands were shaking. There was something strange going down. I grabbed the microphone and spoke to Ryuzaki.

"Shinigami" I tried.

Silence, there was nothing else to say. There was a shinigami down there, it was looking straight at me, anger in it's eyes. The legends were true, which meant that she had a death note.

"What? What do you mean?"

Trying not to panic, I explained it again.

"There is a huge fucking Shinigami looking right at me following Misa, she has a notebook."

"Allright, calm down, I want you o make -"

It was too late, I was beginning to feel faint and finally after a minute, I fainted into darkness. It wasn't good, I was feeling as if I was going insane


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Anger  
**J's P.O.V**

I woke up, sick, ill and overall full of anger. Either I was high or hallucinating. Nevertheless, I was still behind bars, stuck, trapped and staring at the wall. My body wouldn't stop shaking, I assumed I was in a prison of sorts, I couldn't see that much so I just stood up. Bad idea. The room span, sending me coursing into the bars, water forcing itself out of my mouth.

"You're awake." It was ryuzaki's warped voice on the speaker.

"Where is the sh- shinigami?" I stuttered

"We did not see a Shinigami, in fact, you have been out cold for a few days now. Amane has been apprehended, but she's been released. In a cell not to far from you, you will find Light Yagami, further down from that you will find the NPA chief."

"Why are you telling me this?" I straightened up and grabbed the bars. The anger was still swarming inside of me.

"So that you understand what has been happening."

I was sick of being in the grey of what was going on, detective work was a lot of cloak and dagger, so I'd had enough, the constant swirling of reality vs what I was being told was beginning to become all that I could see. Rage became everything, rage became strength, the bars became bent into a large hole, enough for me to walk out.

"J, Stop! You don't know what you are doing!"

I ignored the voice, the bars had left my arms in a less desirable condition. It slowed my speed down to a slow walk.  
Leaning against the wall, I moved along the corridor.

**Ryuzaki's P.O.V**

J had escaped his cell, the lights that were lighting the rooms had begun to flicker when he was near them. I was unsure of what to do, never the less, it was interesting to watch. Of course I lied about Misa, the last thing J needed was to 'see' a Shinigami again.

"L- I mean- Ryuzaki, we have to warn the Chief and Light" Matsuda reached for the microphone.

"No, if J manages to get to where the Light is, he'll kill him anyway. Why do you think I told him that they were on the same floor as him?" I explained.

The team around me watched on in horror, none of them knew what J was capable of. The cameras showed me the corridors, J moved along them, not towards the two captives. Instead, towards Misa's cell. I hadn't thought that J could get anywhere near the suspects, then again, I didn't know what to expect. We watched on in suspense as J neared Misa's cell, he could hear her whining. He stood near the door, facing it. Opening the door, Misa started panicking again.

"Mr Stalker?" She began.

J just looked at Misa, but further towards the wall more than anything.

"Why can I see you?" He spoke quietly.

Misa had begun panicking a lot, she began to sweat profusly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but this girl should die for what she has done."

A few seconds passed.

"You can't kill me, even if I am half blood then..."

J turned and looked towards the camera.

"Is this the proof you need?" He walked very close to the camera. Not only this, but he had moved very quickly. Watari was on standby, J knew this.

"Can you honestly see the Shinigami?" I tried.

He nodded, his eyes turning red slightly.

"You can't be serious Ryuzaki, he could be bluffing so that he could kill her!" Matsuda whined.

"He's right, you can't go on the word of a psychopath." Izowa agreed.

We were inturupted by J growling and running away from the camera. I switched cameras to see him running down the next corridor, the next camera didn't show him at all, except a low growl. J's face came into view as he ripped the camera out of the ceiling, I switched cameras one more time, the one outside of the room, where J could get in. He wasn't there though, there were two faint blue lights, J's eyes. We were scared out of our minds, not knowing what he would do, he was slow again, more or less standing on the line between killing us or just scaring us.

The blue lights in the corridor died out. We all gave a sigh of relief, that was until-

"I. Can. See. Them." He growled. J had broken into the room without us knowing.

Naomi had pulled out her gun and aimed it at J. She received a low growl, J had left a cold imprint of the room, a small amount of frost was beginning attach itself to her gun. Suddenly, J's eyes opened wide, a large amount of frost had covered the room. The growl had turned into a voice, J collapsed to his knees, he let out one word.

"Shinigami." The voice was angelic.

A burst of fire surrounded J, blue flame covered the screaming body. As soon as the fire died down, J collapsed to the floor. There was one last thing that scared us, the dust falling from behind J, dust pilled up on the floor, finally, a black notebook fell onto the dust, spreading it around. The notebook that J had warned me of the day we met, he was right all along.

Naomi had put her gun away and crouched down to J to see if he was alright.

"He's breathing, but barley. What the hell is he?" She was shocked as much as the rest of us were.

"A Tiwinoku, he must have been right about everything, which means that Light is up to %45 of being Kira." Explained as I too got close to J as well.

His eyes began to open, slowly, small slits showed us his bright blue eyes. Glassy eyes. The frost began to crawl towards him, doing something to his body. He wasn't moving, but he was alive.

"Are you alright?" Naomi asked.

"I saw her. I died and saw them all. She cried, told me that I was doing the wrong thing." He barley spoke.

"Misa is Kira, I proved it. Don't make me risking my life worthless." He pushed himself from the floor.

His arms were beginning to hurt him, they shook as he tried to get up. Naomi helped him to sit up, not only this but J had tears leaking out of his eyes. He brought his knees up to his chest, he hated what he had seen and what he had done. He sat there, recovering.

"Ryuzaki, should we call an ambulance?" Matsuda asked.

"No, he's in shock, let him rest." I sighed and went back to the screens.

Misa was screaming and crying, Watari had gagged her to stop her from swallowing her tounge. I pressed the button for the speaker.

"Amane, I'm afraid that we've come to the conclusion that you are in fact Kira. You will be executed, either way, I hope you are happy with yourself."

It wasn't long before Light had turned on the waterworks, leading me to the idea that he was possibly innocent. There was a large argument between me and the team, deciding on what to do with Light.

"We found Kira, why do we need to keep Light here?" Izowa carried on.

"Because Amane was the second Kira." Naomi explained.

"We still don't know who killed Ray."

I looked over at J, he had sat in one of the arm chairs in the same position he was before, he was still scared, I knew what was going through his head. I also knew that he would do. He would have killed Light without a single thought once he'd put two and two together.

"We should ask J once he's recovered from his shock. Meanwhile, Light can be allowed within the same place as us."

"Wait..." J mumbled from the chair as he got up.

"A Shinigami can kill you without my protection, but a human with a notebook can't." He stumbled over towards the pile of dust. He picked up the notebook.

"This has to die." He dropped it to the ground and spat on it, the book erupted in flame, a normal fire destroyed the note causing a loud noise to reach our ears. Once the fire had died. There was no notebook left, J smiled as he kicked the ash aside and limped towards us.

"A human ca- can send a Shinigami away with the book. So even if he is Kira, he can erase his memory of it. That doesn't matter anyway." He swung side to side slightly.

"Meaning?" Naomi put a hand on him to keep him from moving.

"Meaning I fucked up." His head dropped.

"I ran past some of the cells whilst you were watching for me, I saw the Shinigami. Not Light, just the Shinigami. I was scared as hell, so... So I think I scared it away, it may have the notebook." J's eyes were watering again.

"I think that we should ransack his room, everywhere he's ever been. We have to find the book, or else it doesn't matter if he is Kira, the book is still out there and has to be destroyed."

**J's P.O.V.**

Shaking, it was like nothing I'd ever felt. The thing was, I'd finally achieved something that contributed to someone else other than myself. It felt good to help people, but the problem was, I was scared. I was scared because I now knew that Shinigami existed and that I had seen one when I was stuck in the darkest place that I had ever been. I was even more scared by what I had done to get the detectives to believe me, I had turned into a monster, defying the laws of the human world. I was something that could not be comprehended by even the human child's imagination. I was the monster hiding in the shadows.

"Ryuzaki... I can't do this anymore." I stuttered.

"I can't become that thing again, I have to protect my family." I tried to come up with a better reason than that, but it was all I had.

"What? The case is almost closed and you want to just back out? After all that you've done?" Izowa raged.

"I became something bad in those corridors, I was a monster. You will never understand." I explained solemly.

"You're not the only one who has a family to worry about, think about the Chief!" Matsuda joined in.

"He knows this, that's why he's scared." Mogi had finally spoken to me.

"No, I know that Light is Kira. That much is known and obvious to me, after all, this investigation was set on the hope that J's theory was correct. As we have found that Amane was the second Kira, we can use the same premise on Light. As J said, he saw the Shinigami as he neared Light's cell. There's no doubt in my mind that Light is in fact Kira. This case is closed." Ryuzaki spoke finally.

He smiled at me kindly, there was something in those dark eyes of his that showed me that he had ultimate faith in me, that he finally came to the conclusion that I wasn't Kira, that I could live normally. Peacefully at best.

"You can go home, you just have to tell me when." He spoke.

"I want to look at Light's eyes before I leave. I just want to be sure." I looked down.

Mogi, being the strongest in the room, picked me up. I couldn't walk very well at the time, my legs had become numb. It was difficult to move, even with the help of the others. Mogi took me down to the cells, where I could see the amount of empty ones they had. The dark grey had affected my eyes. Eventually we passed the cell of Mr Yagami. He looked up, hope in his eyes. He spoke in Japanese, Mogi shook his head. Yagami collapsed to the floor. Head in his hands. We carried on, until I saw the black winged demon in the air.

"Well well. It seems as if Light's not going to be living much longer huh?" His fixed grin laughed at me.

I looked up at Mogi, he seemed to understand what I was going to say. Carefully, he set me down and walked away. Light in the cell in front of me. Once I was sure Mogi was out of hearing range. I looked at the Shinigami again.

"You know, I'm talking to ya!" the Shinigami was irritated.

"Long time huh?" I smiled as I lent against the walls, my legs couldn't keep me up.

"So, you do remember..." The Shinigami laughed.

"How could I not?"

**Light's P.O.V**

It was over, the kid was talking to Ryuk, I didn't even have a strip of the notebook with me to write his name down. Of course I'd seen his face but I knew that if I'd killed him, I would've been found easier. I sat up and looked at the bars, I had to be sure that I wasn't being screwed with.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, confused.

"Your Shinigami." The kid looked at me.

"You didn't expect this did you? The one person who could see Shinigami without touching a book, I really messed it up for you huh?" The kid wasn't bluffing.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I bluffed.

The kid's eyes lit up a bright blue, light filled the dark corridor. I could see him in full view now, I saw what he was.

A monster. Perfect description of Kira. I turned to the camera and shouted at it.

"It's Kira! He's here in the cell!" I screamed at the camera.

"That wont help you Light. I don't care how much you kick and scream, you will die here for your crimes." The kid sighed.

"What about yours!? Your crimes are much worse than mine!"

"You've just admitted it." The kid turned to Ryuk.

"Not too smart is he?" He taunted me.

"Where's the notebook?"

"I have it, but I can't give it to you." Ryuk laughed.

"Fair enough, can you make sure it doesn't leave the Shinigami world again? I'm sure the Tiwinoku gods are pissed off enough without more of these falling into the human world."

The conversation was no longer between me and the kid. I was cut out completely, so I turned to the the camera.

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shouted again.

The kid sighed heavilly, turned to my cell and tried to stand up.

"You sure you can walk?" Ryuk asked.

"Just take the book back. Keep it away from the world." The kid stared at me.

"Got it." With that, Ryuk flew away, back to the Shinigami kingdom again.

It was just me and the kid, he wasn't happy. He put a hand over the lock on my cell. The lock clicked, the door swung open. He walked in, just staring at me.

"I bet you never though that a murdering psycopath could catch you, did you? Well, he didn't. L did. Me? I was at home, with my family. You should've thought about yours." He smiled at me.

"What? Gonna kill me?" I growled at him.

"I should, I mean. There's no way a court will take me seriously. So killing you would stop all this, but, seeing as there's no more books I guess that I'll let you live on in the knowledge that you will never use supernatural powers again to kill someone. No, that will be a much better victory than just killing you in this cell. I just want to ask you one question." He grabbed onto the side of the cell bars to keep him upright.

"What?" I growled again.

"Did you write down any names from my family? You don't have much time left so I guess it's more or less the last bit of good you can do. For anyone."

I shook my head, I didn't know any names of his family other than him, I didn't even kill outside of the US. It was a shame, the world would have bowed down to me. Something shocked me though. The kid fell to the ground, to his knees again. Looked up to the camera and spoke again.

"I need to get out Ryuzaki, it's him, my body is burning." He rolled into himself, he wasn't very well at all.

It was something that I could capitalise on, should I have wanted to. It was too late, so all I could do was mock L.

"Well L, you were surpassed by a kid, how does that make you feel?" I laughed.

"As long as the right person is caught, I don't care how it's done." L sneered through the mic.

Soon Mogi came along and carried J back to wherever it was he came from. I was going to be executed, nothing was going to save me from that.

**J's P.O.V**

Mogi carried me back to the apartment, I noticed that the Chief had no longer been bound by bars. He was free and standing before us in the apartment, he was devastated, seeing as that I'd just condemned his son, you couldn't blame him. He merely nodded in my direction.

"Thank you."

I'd caused so much trouble here in Japan, it was time to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**J's P.O.V**

It was another 3 days before I could leave Japan for home again, sadly, it wasn't without a fight. My legs had barley healed and I had to use some crutches to move around. Ryuzaki had asked that I use a wheelchair, but I refused, I'd taken too much from him already. Nevertheless, I missed the execution, it didn't even happen. Ryuzaki had listened to my little speech and decided that locking both Misa and Light away was the best thing. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to see my family. I limped away from the airport, using my crutches. I got outside and was surprised to see that it was snowing, it wasn't much but it was a faint dusting, enough to make me smile at least. I waited there, my bag next to me, a herbal cigarette in my mouth, lit and waiting.

As I exhaled the first puff of smoke, there was something that caught my eye. A black winged creature, flying up towards the clouds, somehow I knew that Light had died, shame, I would've wanted to see it. Sadly, there was still no-one there for me, I was stuck, waiting for my family I left behind. Finally, a duster coat had appeared, a strange looking man had stood next to me, he looked familiar but I didn't bring it up.

"Waitin' for someone kid?"

He was about my height and only looked a little older than me, never the less I still spoke.

"Yeah, been away from home, need to get back."I smiled as I stubbed the cigarette out.

"Little young for that ain't ya?"

"OK Jack, this is freaky now, stop it." I sighed.

Jack Tailor was my best friend, lover -almost- and he was different to say the least. He was about the same age as me, maybe half a year older and he was a shape shifter.

Did you really think I was the only freak in this?

He turned back to normal, it didn't seem to matter how tall I got, he was always taller than me, a head of -real- blonde hair and the eyes that peirced the hearts of most people, they were what gave him away, as far as I knew, he couldn't change his eye color.

"Nice to see you remember my eyes." He pouted.

"Look, I know you're pissed. Do you think I enjoyed myself? Look at my legs." I sympathized.

"I'm not mad, just think about Luke the next time you want to go on a grand voyage." Jack sighed.

"I know, I missed you all. Do you think I enjoyed myself?" I smiled his way.

"Whatever, come on. Can you walk?" Jack asked, stupidly.

"I got off the plane didn't I?" I followed Jack to the parking lot, I was having a bit of difficulty keeping up with Jack. Then I remembered my wings. I grew them as small as I could so that I could levitate a little. Jack noticed this.

"Are you having that much trouble?" He chuckled.

"Screw you, I'm crippled." I laughed with him, forgetting about the crutches. Flying with like the shinigami did.

"Well, it's September, why is it when it gets warm you don't want to stay in one place?" Jack asked as we reached the truck.

The truck was something that I had been working on before I left, the fact that Jack had fixed it was impressive, as far as I knew, he'd kept busy while I had been gone. The truck hadn't been painted though, I supposed that he left that job for me, seeing as it was my truck.

"Do you really need to ask?" I replied sarcastically as I got into the truck.

Jack got into the other side and started the truck, surprisingly a song came on that I hadn't heard in years.

"YOU!"

"Oh shit" Jack cracked up.

"I WANNA TAKE YOU TO THE GAY BAR!"

If anything, I was more embarassed than Jack was. He quickly turned the radio down and buckled up, strapping himself into the seat, I followed suite.

"Do you think we would pass?" I joked about said establishment.

We chuckled together as Jack pulled away, because Jack was only a little older than me, I was impressed with his driving skill. The last time I tried driving, I managed to hurt myself... And a sandstone pillar by way of a jeep in the desert. It was a good thing that Jack was driving.

"So, tell me something. What happened while I was in Japan?" I asked.

"Well, when we got to your old house it was pretty dusty, so we had to clean it because Luke wouldn't stop sneezing. Then Luke caught flu, so there was that. A guy called Vinnie came to the door one day and told us he was your uncle. He took care of us money-wise. I fixed up this old beast for you seeing as I didn't have much else to do other than teach Luke how to do simple stuff like read." Jack explained.

"Sound's like you've been busy. What about Luke? Has he spoken yet?" I asked.

Jack shook his head sadly.

"Naw, he wont speak to me, but he can speak. I heard him shouting in his sleep one night, can't rightly remember what it was that he said but he spoke for sure. It took me 2 hours to calm him down."

"I'm sorry I left, should've stayed with you, here I mean." I apologised.

"Don't you worry about me, you might be the the gunslinger, but I'm the one who can read." Jack taunted.

"Wha- I can read!" I blushed.

"How's your English skill?"

I crossed my arms and looked out the window, I could read in English but it took me a while to do. I could read Mandarin, Cantonese and Latin perfectly. I never understood why my parents gave me books in a different language, probobly just make life hard for me as usual. Jack must have found the books that littered my room.

"So you found my room?" I asked.

Jack nodded as we came to a red light.

"We had to strip some paint off the walls, the blood stains were freaking me out. You know, I didn't believe you before, about your parents. Now I know for sure." he frowned.

"While I'm on the depressing subjects, we got a letter for you yesterday. It's in the glove box."

I opened the glove box and retrieved the envelope on the inside. I opened it and looked at the paper, there was an official stamp on the corner that I came to remember. It was the USMC insignia. I read the letter aloud so that Jack could hear it.

"This letter is acknowledgement of your living. You have been recorded as alive and we require some sign that you are able to work, this work will require you to visit or be visited by an official of a task force that we would ask that you work for. This letter includes a phone number on the flip side. Make sure you remember it as you will be recuited into this, your jurisdiction will put the lives of many at risk. We leave the decision to you."

I folded the letter and put it back in the glove box. Pissed, that was the only word I could use to describe myself at that point. I hated myself for allowing me to get into the government's buisness before, putting the lives of those I love most at risk. Idiot, I kept calling myself that for a while.

"So, do you think you'll do it?" Jack asked.

I pointed at my legs, they weren't military standard by any meaning of the phrase.

"I'm stuck like this for a while. Then again, we need some income don't we?" I tried to justify my stupidity.

"What about your uncle?" Jack asked.

"I spent however long in Japan paying some guy back for help I didn't want, I'm not doing the same for one of my 'Dad's' friends." I explained.

"Do you have any idea where he get's all that money from? He runs supposedly 'legal' clubs all over the state, they're all owned by Italian mafia which isn't good news for any of us. The last thing any of us needs is a tie to the mafia. Speaking of which, how much money did he give you?" I asked.

"About 2 thousand USD, I guess we've got problems?" Jack tried.

I nodded.

"That is unless I can get a job where people aren't scared of me having wings to move around." I sighed, depressed.

Jack patted me reassuringly on the arm.

"Do you know how many people came to visit the house once they knew you were alive? The whole town knows about what happened to your mother. Hell, some of 'em even brought donations and flowers. Oh shit, I didn't tell you did I?" Jack's bright demeanor and dimmed slightly.

"A couple days ago, your mom's body turned up at the morgue in the town. They buried her yesterday, I only got told today. There was nothing I could do to stop 'em."

...

I smiled.

"At least she got a burial..." I laughed slightly.

Jack knew I was crying inside, he knew about the flame that burned inside me when it came to family, I may have not liked my mom as much as people thought, that didn't mean I didn't care about what happened to her. Once we reached the house, Jack leaped out and helped me out of the truck. The entire garden was filled with flowers of every variety, the autumn air had the trees shed their leaves over the front of the garden. The house was just as I had remembered it, sat on top of the hill at the north of the town, it was made out of concrete and steel but had wooden construction on the outside to make it look like a wood cabin, the path of bamboo wood was still there and just as slippery as it always had been.

"Welcome home?" Jack smiled.

"No place like it." I began to hover again so that Jack wouldn't need to drag me up the path.

As we neared the door, I heard a small noise to the left of me, nevertheless I opened the door fully. A crowd of people were stood in the room, friends of the 'family' I once had. There was one person I saw that was looking at me with further. My doctor.

"My boy, how are you doing that?" He spoke in awe.

Most of the people in the room were predominantly christian, what I was doing was disproving the existence of their god and proving the existence of another, not that they knew that, not that I cared either.

"Gifts from birth?" I tilted my head as I lowered myself to the ground.

The people stared at me, amazed that I had lived in the crash that killed my parents, what none of them knew is that I had lived through much worse than car crashes.

"This isn't J." A kid walked forward. It was Alex Black, one of the people who used to beat the shit out of me in school.

"J's eyes were brown, this kid's got blue."

He was always cocky, never gave a fuck what he said, I felt sorry for him, sorry that he thought he'd killed someone and now they were standing in front of him then and there. Breathing and... Levitating.

"J didn't speak neither." Another tormentor walked from the crowd.

"You know how much you did to hurt me as a kid right? You also remember the scars I walked into school with?" I rolled up my sleeves. Showing the self inflicted scars underneath the ones that weren't. It seemed enough to shut the other kid up, but Alex never stopped.

"If that's the case, where did the tattoos come from?" Alex started.

A parent put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to shut up. I didn't know what to say to all these people, I guessed that most of them thought Luke was me, never the less, I decided to do something I hated doing.

"How many of you don't believe that I am J?"

A number of people spoke out.

"Fine..."

I unzipped my jacket and took it off, they knew what I was doing, the doctor would have recognized my scars. So I took my shirt off along with that too. I displayed every scar that was decent to show them, the doctor recoiled, Alex turned white, everyone else figured it out. No-one wants to pretend that they're Jason White, no-one. Once everyone was satisfied, I put my shirt back on. Only to see something I never thought I'd see.

My old bully was cowering in front of me, in fact, a number of the kids who had come to the house were shaking too, my eyes must have begun to burn a blue flame, the flames calmed me down, a coping mechanism.

"How did this happen to you?" The doctor spoke.

"I went back to my birth place to see my grandfather." I came up with the most logical excuse that really wasn't all that bad.

"I think you have something to say to him don't you?" Many of the parents spoke to their kids, they all came to the front of the crowd.

Fear in their eyes, they bowed their heads and kept them there. What you had to realize about Tsun was that most families were from the far east, but the kids came from different races so they knew etiquette from Japan and places along the lines of that.

"We are very sorry for causing you harm, please forgive us." They all spoke together.

10 kids in a line, all my age were bowing down to me and begging for forgiveness. How would you feel?

"I forgive you, on one condition." I replied.

"Never do that again." I laughed at the ridiculous stance they were all stood in.

"We promise." They all stood back up. I bowed my head in return.

As the day went on, the parents began to talk about how dangerous it was for me to be up on the hill with my legs in the condition they were in. I reminded them of my wings and left to go outside, to where Luke was sat, hiding in a tree. I flew up quietly as not to scare him. He looked at me and smiled sadly, he was upset about something. He held his hand out to me as I perched myself on the same branch he was on. I took his hand and smiled at him.

"Why are there people in the house?" A voice ran through my head, I looked at Luke, shocked, his powers were telekinetic after all.

"They came to apologise for what they did in the past." I spoke.

"They thought I was you. They thought you were dead. Am I dead?" Luke asked through his mind.

I shook my head.

"We're all alive in this world. Did you think I was dead?" I replied.

Luke nodded and slowly began to unravel himself from the knot he had tied himself in.

"I'm a freak, I did something to the river and scared Jack."

I shook my head to him.

"You're not a freak, you're my brother, we are family. Nothing will change that, even if you can only talk to me through this." I explained.

Luke retrieved his hand and lowered himself from the branch, down to the floor.

"I don't need to touch you to talk to you." The voice remained in my head, Luke beamed up at me as the sun began to set. I let myself fall from the branch so I could use my wings to stop me from touching the floor.

"So, can I see your tattoos?"

Our tattoos were marks of our power, Luke rolled up his sleeves and showed me one arm of green bands and another of blue. Luke had been busy.

"You're strong now kid." I smiled.

Luke's face fell when he saw someone approach us, I'd forgotten to ask him why he was in the tree in the first place, I was about to find out as Alex had came up to us.

"I um... I know you probably hate me for what happened before..." He began, I stopped him.

"I only hate one person Alex and he did more damage than you did. What's up?" I asked kindly.

"Well, I asked Jack if you needed something. I work at the airsoft arena across the road at the bottom of this hill. My dad says there's a job open should you want it." Alex was beginning to seem like less of an asshole. His dad owned the arena and it got a lot of traffic, plenty of money to earn at a place like that.

"Sure, I guess you have changed." I smiled.

"Look, I know I can't reverse anything, all I can offer is sorry. I should have gone to prison for what I did but I got taken out of Juviee and sent to the new school at the town square. They built it in town hall seeing as the mayor got replaced, it's full of people like you, I know what it's like now, feeling like no-one cares about you." Alex looked down.

"I bet you get bullied pretty bad for being different huh? Well, you were pretty strong the way I remember, why not stand up for yourself?" I asked.

"I would but... They've got these prefect robot things, any human that tries to attack someone and they get locked up. I hate the idea of prison, I also hate moving inanimate objects so there's that."

"Sounds tough, what does it take to get into a school like that?" I tried.

"Special circumstances... I'm, kind of a freak too, my legs are stronger than the rest of me." Alex didn't seem too happy about it. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I don't need an education, but I guess Luke does. I'll sign up for the school, I'll have your back. How does that sound?" I cheered him up.

"You don't need to do that."

"If anyone's gonna kick your ass, it's gonna be me. Besides, I think I should at least try and be normal for the amount of time I can be normal." I shrugged.

"You can't be normal in a place like that."

"I'll try, I think your Dad's calling you. Tell him I'll take the job if he doesn't mind the wings." I took my hand off his shoulder.

He looked up and smiled at me, again he nodded his head.

"Thank you."

With that, he left. I figured that It was going to be a good month or so before I was needed by the USMC. I was going to spend it having fun with my freinds and family.


End file.
